Genis's mistake
by blueeyeddiva
Summary: Genis runs away from home because of Raine, but in the end she comes and hunts him down... first chapter, many more to come :
1. Chapter 1

Genis's Mistake 

Genis rode Noishe down to the Brook's edge. They both were exhausted. Genis slid off of Noishe's back and began to stretch. Noishe bounded down to the brook and leaped into it.

"Stupid dog," Genis mumbled as he grabbed his canteen from his backpack and began to fill it up with water. He sat down and let the cool water flow past his lips. Genis thought of what he had done that day and how much he regretted what he had done.

"How could I have been so stupid?" He thought out loud.

"Woof, Woof, Woof!" Noishe sprang out of the water and raced toward the bushes.

" Noishe, wait…come back!" Genis cried chasing after him. Genis didn't realize that his shoelaces were tangled with one another, and when he began to sprint after Noishe, he tripped and fell flat on his face in a big puddle of mud.

Meanwhile Noishe sprang into the bushes and landed on something.

"Aww Noishe get of me! I don't want dog slobber on my face again! Yuck… GET OFF!"

Noishe backed up and started to whine. Genis leaped out of the puddle and raced towards the whining Noishe.

"Lloyd, what are you doing here? And… Colette? How did you guys find me here? Kratos… did you guys come to turn me in? Is she looking for me? Does she now where I am?"

Lloyd looked at Genis with the most baffled expression. Kratos just gave Genis the "what have you been smoking?" look, and Colette watched a butterfly flutter near Kratos's face and leaped towards it, trying to attack it.

"Too many questions!" Lloyd cried in despair.

"HOW PRETTY!" Colette screamed, bounding after the innocent butterfly that was trying to get away from the annoying and screaming blonde.

"One question at a time. First of all, you were not that hard to find. I mean, in the woods behind the school? Not too difficult. Second of all, why did you run away like that? We did NOT turn you in to…her? You really need to explain yourself." Kratos said.

"Well it all began last night," Genis started with his story. "I was out with you guys playing poker. Colette, you still owe me a … well… never mind. I never ended up doing that math homework. I was in school today and Raine… she spanked me!"

Genis burst into tears as the rest of the gang just looked at him. They all started to laugh hysterically, and Lloyd even rolled on the ground, holding his stomach.

"That is not funny," Genis said through muffled sobs.

"Lloyd gets spanked every day," Kratos said. "Why do you think that he has such a big butt?"

Everyone looked at Lloyd's butt with astonishment. They all were trying really hard not to laugh out loud, but they all burst into mad laughter.

"Well its true!" Kratos cried.

"Yes it is," Colette pondered. "Look at the shape of it, it is exquisite! And where did I learn that word? Oww my head hurts…"

The gang started backing up away from Colette.

"Well what do you know," said a new voice.

The gang turned around and saw what they did not want to see for quite a long time, Raine.


	2. Chapter 2

"So what are you guys doing,? Raine asked.

"Well... I ... ummm...," They all said in unison.

"RUN!" Genis screamed. He began to sprint away until Raine took he staff and caught him by his shirt.

"And where do you think you are going brother?" She asked. Raine grabbed Genis off of the end of her staff and began to walk away with Genis screaming and beating his hands against her back. The rest of the gang looked astonished, but they all had no idea what to do.

THE NEXT DAY

Everyone was sitting quietly in class the next day except for Genis. Raine had a smirk on her face, and the gang wondered what Raine had done to Genis.

"Hey kratos... have you seen Genis?" Lloyd asked him.

"No I haven't," he whispered back to him. At that same moment, Genis walked through the school door. Nobody reconized him at first until Raine said,"Class, I would like you to see what happens to you if you don't do your homework and you also run away."

Everyone looked at Genis and started laughing hysterically. Genis turned a purplish color, and scampered away to his seat in the back row. He was wearing a pinky poofy dress with makeup on. Genis's hair was dyed pink and also he had pink ribbons in his hair and on his dress as well. He look just like a girl.

"YOU LOOK SOO PRETTY! HOW DID YOU DO YOUR MAKEUP! GIVE ME SOME TIPS GIRL!!" Colette screamed at Genis and ran up to him. This made everyone laugh even harder. Raine was sobbing.

"Go away Colette," Genis mumbled.

"No way!" Colette cried.

AFTERSCHOOL

Everyone walked out of school stifling giggles when they saw Genis walk by. He had his books covering his face, and he was walking away rapidly. The gang had to sprint to keep up with him.

"Why did you let her do that to you?" Lloyd giggled.

"Number one, it is not funny. Number two, she did it to me in my sleep, and Number three... is Noishe laughing at me too?"

Everyone turned and looked at Noishe. He was grinning, and he was making some very weird noises.

"I gotta go now! See you guys later and Lloyd see you at seven!" Colette said. She walked up to Lloyd and kissed him on the cheek. She then skipped away towards her house. It was now Lloyd's turn to be laughed at.

"Lloyd's got a date!" Genis yelled.

"So at least I can get a date," Llyod snapped back.

"Enough!" Kratos yelled. "We need to get you home to get you ready for this hot date. Noishe, Kratos, Lloyd and Genis all started running towards home.


	3. Chapter 3

"Genis, stop pulling on my hair!" Lloyd yelled as Genis attempted to fix his hair.

"I think that Lloyd should wear the blue tuxedo," Kratos said, thinking out loud.

"ENOUGH!!" Lloyd yelled so loudly that Noishe outside the house began to whimper. "I will wear what I usually wear, and I will not tolerate you guys driving me insane! Now get out of my room this very instant!"

Lloyd felt like a parent who was disciplining his two children, Genis and Kratos. They both were acting like little children, and they both even had the cute little puppy eyes.

"I mean it," Lloyd began. He was already nervous enough about this date. Why did those two have to but in and make it even worse?

Lloyd grabbed his coat and walked out of the front door. Genis and Kratos both gave him an encouraging smile, but he was still extremely nervous. How often do you go on a date with a girl that you have liked since you were little kids?

Noishe was waiting patiently outside the door for Lloyd. He climbed on his back and rode off into the night. Kratos had watched him through the window, knowing that it was the right thing for Lloyd to do. He was nervous that Lloyd would get hurt in any shape, way, or form, but he trusted his instincts and turned away from the window, letting Lloyd be one with the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Lloyd rode up to the bottom of Colette's sidewalk. He slid off of Noishe's back, and grabbed the flowers he had just purchased before. With what little confidence that Lloyd had, he walked up the sidewalk and rang the doorbell.

Colette opened the door, and she looked more beautiful than ever, according to Lloyd. She was wearing a purple tank top, with a jean skirt. She had big purple boots to match her tank top. Colette had also had nice soft curls flowing around her face.

"Uhhh…. I…. ummm…. brought…"Lloyd stuttered.

"Thank you," Colette replied. She set the flowers down on a table next to the door. Lloyd felt like a retard. He couldn't even talk right. He tried to be more confident.

"Where are we going?" Colette asked shyly.

"It is a surprise," Lloyd replied coolly. He walked Colette down to Noishe and helped her get up on him. He tried peeking up her skirt, but it was dark and the skirt wasn't that easy to look up.

Lloyd then climbed up onto Noishe, like he was some mutant horse. He was giving them rides just like a horse would do. Noishe began trotting too. He knew where he was going.

Colette gasped as she almost fell off. She wrapped her arms around Lloyd, with her head leaning on his back He felt shivers run up his spine, and he got extremely self-conscious. He was excited that she needed to hold onto to him.

They arrived where Lloyd wanted to take Colette.

"This is…wonderful!" Colette gasped. She had her eyes wide open and she was staring at the lake that Noishe had brought them to. There was a tiny boat on the side, with some oars.

"Lloyd, you are so thoughtful!" Colette gasped at the beauty of the night.

"Well….I…..ummmm…," Lloyd stammered.

"Lets go!" Colette yelled. She giggled and grabbed Lloyd's hand and they both ran to the lake with the pretty boat. Lloyd and Colette both blushed and shyly glanced at each other. Their eyes met, and it was the perfect moment. They closed their eyes and kissed each other right on the lips. It was a long intense kiss, and it was also passionate. This is what they had wanted. Lloyd had dreamed of this day since he was a little boy. They pulled away from each other, and they blushed again. They climbed in the boat and Lloyd began to row away.


End file.
